


Eloquence

by WildBurr



Series: Fluent AU [2]
Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Culture (Rabbit), F/M, Fluent AU, M/M, Multi, culture clash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-20 11:45:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9489731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildBurr/pseuds/WildBurr
Summary: As Judy adjusts to Vulpine traditions, so Nick must adapt to Lapine.It isn't always easy. Laughs, tears and new ways of looking at the world abound.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Some of you may not be happy with what I have planned. I assure you, I'll keep it to a minimum. If it makes you feel better, think of it as a Best friend living with a couple.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A ceremony, a meeting and new start.

Neither he nor Finn had been able to get much information out of her which was both annoying and comforting. He still remembered the look on her face when they descended down into the group of, mostly, nude foxes. For five days straight she only peeked when he asked her to check out things on her phone, and landed a good, solid punch to the arm whenever he snuck in a nude pic or two among the more wholesome memes he showed her.

The dead arm after the first night was totally worth it.

So when his Doe had refused to elaborate on what this "Lupercallia" entailed, he just shrugged and rolled with it, figuring that she was just getting her come back.

Taking their measurements was, admittedly, rather odd.

Nevertheless, he took the parcel containing his specially tailored outfit with a smirk and a swagger. Didn't matter what embarrassing outfit Judy had made for him, he could, and had, made anything look good.

However, when he opened the parcel, he was a little nervous. The fabric was pure cotton, probably grown on the Hopps compound itself, carefully dyed a light blue that contrasted his russet fur quite nicely. The eyes of a tailor's son picked out the careful, hand stitched seams, made to endure several years use, while also allowing a range of comfortable movement.

A little seed of worry started to take root in his chest, growing as he pulled it on for size. He could spot several faint re-stitching around the legs, shoulders and tailbone, the previous, half complete stitches suited for a Rabbit's physiology and range of movement, probably forgetting that he was a Fox halfway through completion.

It didn't close over his torso, leaving his chest and hips exposed, and judging by the well tailored fit of his shoulders, it wasn't just an oversight on the tailor's part. Looking over his reflection, he tried to think they might be expected to do, while giving a small smirk. Whoever managed the stitching for the tail, he had to shake them by the paw. Perfect lift and grip, accenting what he had to offer... Even if he was a kept Tod these days. The shirt was cut off at the shoulders, leaving his arms bare, and he was wondering if the Hopps patriarch would allow him to wear a few of his own ceremonial articles to highlight his longer limbs.

Finn was dressed... Oddly, more elaborate than he was. Artistic stitching around the hemlines and shoulders, a few Lapine symbols that he recognised from his last visit to the warren taking pride of place. Instead of his light blue, he was dressed in a more rich, organic green that burst with vitality. Whatever they used as dye, they would make a killing if they sold it on the open market. He figured that even bringing it up would elicit the same response as someone selling their fireworked beads and leathers, so he carefully nipped that train of thought in the bud. All in all, the pair looked Good, fully deserving a Capital letter. Maybe he should see if they would be willing to tailor for the fennec, instead of leaving him with the children's aisle.

Judy though... He had seen her naked, many times, and yet this simple length of fabric did things to him... The rich, embroidered green, Warren marking stitched out in silver thread... It seemed to sweep around her, alongside her, like it was a separate entity that just so happened to be heading in her direction. It hid and enticed, and his **vixen** was somehow so much, much more alluring than she was completely naked. Yet another thing he chalked up to the miraculous tailors. It hung off one shoulder and left the other bare, her feet exploded and clear of obstruction yet trailing a small train that extended to her ankles, giving her an almost gliding appearance from behind. She wasn't just his girlfriend now... His partner, his best friend, his rock. No, looking at her now, she was his **Goddess.** Silver gleamed around her wrists, ankles and ears, chiming as the bracelets clinked against each other, reflecting the pale light of the Warren tunnel as they walked through towards one of the side tunnels that the foxes had, respectfully, been asked to avoid until tonight.

The urge to slink beneath her, around her was overpowering, her aura demanding respect as a **Matron** deserved, to worship and obey. Only her shy little smile and the urge to create a good impression kept him in check.

With a nervous, flattered laugh, she swept past him and delicately reached out, lifting his jaw back into place.

"Flatterer..."

\----------------

If he had been asked to describe a rabbit festival a few years ago, he would have at least thought it would be during daylight.

But... Yeah, Judy mentioned that during the Firekeeping... Moon worship, or something very similar to it. Odd how a nocturnal species like his worships the sun, and hers the moon.

Currently, the full moon was high in the sky above the Warren, silver light streaming through the very few windows in the tunnel as they followed the gentle slope down. Carvings on the walls, like Finnick and Judy's attire, began to show up once they were out of sight of the main tunnels he had travelled through on previous visits. By now there were no more windows, and the pair of foxes had to rely on their night vision to follow their host. Judy, from a lifetime of walking the halls of the Warren, stepped confidently, reaching out only very seldomly to brush fingers over a relief or carving, assuring herself she was on track.

He could hear the faint sounds of a crowd, and glanced down at his Doe as he felt a smaller paw slip into his own, gripping firmly.

"Brace yourself boys... Finn, if anyone talks to you in Lapine, come ask me what it means, okay? And Nick, just... Stay calm, okay?"

Sounds of laughter and merriment, glasses and cutlery and a pervasive scent that was very, very familiar. A quick glare at Judy just gave him a shameless, yet contrite look.

"Well... Rabbits... Multiplying... Do I need to go on?"

Thick oak doors, carved in Lapine script and iconography, drew open as they approached, slowly. The figures embossed on the wood appeared regal, but were very... Obviously gengered. Tree motifs were everywhere, roots reaching out to coil around the figures. Nick couldn't begin to decipher the meaning behind it all.

Thankfully, the exposed cave he had just walked into drove it out of his mind for the time being.

\--------------------

The cave was obviously natural, unless the many rock columns that held up the roof were an aesthetic addition. Pure moonlight streamed down the open hole, silver mirrors used to illuminate the entire cave. Fire pits kept the chill of the rock at bay while serving doubly duty as kitchens, vegetables, fruits and roots roasting and filling the air with a hearty scent that even made him hungry.

Children ran around in groups in the more simplistic tunics like Nick, laughing and leaping as they scurried under tables and feet, snatching treats from plates and elderly rabbit's paws. The large gathering, seemingly around half the rabbit population of Bunnyburrow, were mingling and laughing while talking, and every so often he saw a buck and doe meet up, share a grin, and head over to a side cave entrance guarded by a pair of old does that shooed away and young inquisitive gazes. Now the scent he picked up made sense.

He did a double take as he saw Bonnie wrapped in the arms of a buck kissing along her neck from behind, lightly tapping Judy on the shoulder.

"Uh... Carrots?"

Judy gave a small hum in reply as she helped Finnick secure a silver, amethyst studded bracelet over his wrist.

"Okay, so if anyone says anything that contains the words _cave_ , _rut_ or _cute_ , they'll probably want to spend some time with you, so-"

"Carrots, your mother just wandered away with a man not your father..."

Realisation slowly dawned as Judy's ears turned a dark pink, folding his arms and slowly tapping a foot on the stone floor.

"Judy..."

\-------------------

It was, quite honestly, surreal.

The man, she had explained, was Bonnie's "second". Her _Succeeder_ , a word that didn't quite translate to Common and had next to no meaning in Vulpine. The closest would probably be the Betas of the Lupines. He was, among Rabbits and Hares, legally her second husband. And her father had his own.

Nick looked out at the horde of lagomorphs and noticed a few moments he had missed the first time round. A doe sat between two bucks, a hand on a thigh and shoulder. A Buck dancing alongside a pair of does, with more hip bumps than was strictly platonic.

Judy led him to a quieter spot, rubbing at her ears nervously, fingers worrying at the mildly scarred tip as she tried to condense a whole culture into a few sentences. It wasn't as uncommon as he thought she assured him. Herd animals like zebra or the prides of the lions followed a similar trend. But while lions were predators, and the zebra could fight back just as hard, all the rabbits had going for them was... Multiplying.

At first it was more of a guarantee. You look after my children if I'm eaten, and I'll do the same for yours. Couples would gather, creating warrens together, sharing spaces and responsibilities... And, with hindsight, putting several sexually active lapines together was just asking for trouble.

But somehow... It just clicked. The Does would have the support of other does, the bucks would have back up from other bucks, and the gene pool was impressively mixed.

To outsiders, the _Succeeders_ were known as Aunts and Uncles... Because let's be realistic for a moment. Judy couldn't remember the names of all her biological aunts and uncles and cousins, numbering in the hundreds by now, if not breached the thousand mark. And if you tried to celebrate every birth, mourned every death, attended every birthday or success, you wouldn't have time for anything else.

It was logical. It was efficient. And it just rubbed Nick the wrong way. He rubbed at his face as Judy pulled him down, taking a breath to voice his... Concerns with his Vixen running after other males...

"And before you think anything Slick... I'm practically swimming in suppressants right now. I don't think even you could get me in the mood."

He hung his head a little, feeling Judy roughly chin him, marking him once more.

"Do you want this?"

Stupid. Stupid, stupid, stupid. Why did he have to open his damned mouth?

"I'd be lying if I said I wasn't... Thinking of it. But Nick, say the word and I'm a one male doe..."

\--------------------

The drinks weren't nearly as strong as he would have liked. Sitting in a small, unused corner of the cavern, he tilted his third bottle up, gulping at the weak beer and hopefully bypassing his tongue as much as possible.

"Mind if I join you?"

The Buck landed back against the smooth stone, and Nick's nose wrinkled at the subtle scents of Bucks and Does coming from him. He had half a mind to ask to be left alone, but a few brain cells the beer hadn't drowned pulled enough common sense to still his tongue.

The pair sat in a mildly awkward silence before the Hopps patriarch leaned forward, arms resting on his knees.

"Now son, I'm not gonna insult ya by saying I know how ya feel. I've never really understood you monogamous mammals to be honest. But it works for you, right?"

The fox spared Stu look that spoke volumes. Maybe not a perfect translation, but enough to read between the lines. Picking up his own bottle, he leaned back and gestured to his wife, currently in the arms of a black furred buck.

"I was worried she'd like him more than me. That I'd be pushed to the side in favor of him. He had money, means, everything I couldn't offer her... You know what I did?"

Nick gave a curt grunt as he finished his bottle, setting it down alongside its fellow empties. Taking this as a sign, he continued.

"I spoke with the mammal. Buck to Buck. Turns out we had more in common than I thought."

He gave a low laugh, nudging his daughter's boyfriend in the ribs.

"We ended up spending so much time with each other, poor Bonnie felt left out! Aw, c'mon son, you telling me this isn't heard of among yet own kind?"

No, not unheard of. But so rare as to be almost an urban legend. And the stigma associated with it was akin to social suicide. Skulks were more common, long-ago when family ties were more important, before records and digital copies made keeping family close a thing of the past. He had several cousins who would continue the Wilde name without him that he had never met. Never interacted with.

"I just... I can't... Bring myself to just accept it. I mean, aren't I enough? Can't I-"

Stu's laughter interrupted him, a firm, farmer's hand gripping his thigh.

"Son, she's a Doe. It's bio-ology. You could treat her right for hours, but they'll come a time you'll be unable to keep up."

He grimaced as memories surged forth unbidden. Judy, creeping to the bathroom around an hour after he had drifted into a near sleep. The quiet, muted sounds. The fresh scent as she climbed back into bed.

"If ye want my advice son? Talk to her. Talk t' the Buck she has an eye on. I mean... You're fling with young Finnick... Was he your 'one'? or just hormones?"

This time he did glare, standing up. Undaunted, Stu followed suit, looking up into the taller mammal's face.

"Talk to a few Bucks before you write them off. Now, I've got a ceremony to preside..."

Nick watched as the Bunny toddled off, towards the second set of doors, before glancing at the bottle in his hand, scowling. Then, with an exasperated groan, he dropped it next to the others and strode out into the crowd, looking for a scarred ear tip.

" **Loxley help me, am I really considering this...** "


End file.
